Alice
by AliceLikeFireflies
Summary: Alice is 5. She was found at the side of the road- with no memory of her life before that point. When she stays at the cullen home, Can she capture Jasper's heart? Banner done by the wonderful and talented Abi Smith :3 UPDATE: (Do not read- it's pretty terrible. I just don't have the heart to delete it. I warned you)
1. Finding Alice

**Alice's POV**

As long as I can remember, I've been alone. I've seen only the white walls of my room.- Heard only the muffled voices of the doctors in the next room. I can't remember anything else. Its like my life started today. I don't remember anything that happened before today.

The Doctors discuss me as if i weren't there. As if i can't hear them.

_-We don't know where she came from..._

_-Have you tracked down her parents?.._

_-No. As far as we can tell, she's alone._

Alone. Of course I'm alone. No-one else would want me.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

_-Where was she found?_

_-By the road 10 miles out of State._

I pulled a pillow over my head then. I didn't want to hear anymore.

Slowly, my eyelids began to droop. Sleep enveloped me.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle?"

I looked up from my book to see my wife standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come in." I gently smiled at her. She walked inside.

"I wanted to ask you something..." She seemed nervous.

I took her hands in mine.

"What is it, dear?"

"There's this little girl at the hospital..." She began.

Esme had been volunteering at the children's hospital in seattle.

She loved the children there.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's.. 5 I think... She came in yesterday after being abandoned an the side of the road..." She looked up at me, and her eyes where dark in earnest.

"She's so sweet and alone, Carlisle... I.. Please can we let her stay here? I mean.. Until they find a family to adopt her..?"

She asked.

I was taken aback for a moment.

She bit her lip, anxiety seeping dark into her eyes.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Alice." She told me.

I smiled slightly at the name.

"If its only for a few days... Then.. I suppose it can't do any harm.."

She smiled widely. "Thank you, Carlisle" Pecking me on the lips, she turned and ran downstairs.

**Esme's POV**

Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Jasper! They each walked downstairs.

"I have something to tell you.."

Edward cocked his head to the side.

"I actually think that's a great idea, Mom." He smiled softly at me.

I nodded.

"We are going to have a little girl stay with us for a few days.."

Jasper crossed his arms. He didn't look very happy.

"Her name is Alice.. and she was found by the side of the road.. She doesn't remember anything that happened to her before she was found.."

"How old is she?" Emmett grinned. He looked excited.

"She's about 5." I told him. "I was going to go collect her now.."

"Can I come?" It was the first time Bella had spoken since I had called them down.

"Of course you can, dear."

With that, we walked outside and got in the car.

As we pulled out of the driveway, I saw Emmett waving out of the window.

"Be back soon!" He yelled before being yanked back inside.


	2. The Cullens

**Esme's POV:**

As we arrived at the hospital, I got out of the car with Bella and opened the back door.

Pulling out the bag with the papers in it, we walked inside.

Mrs Cullen? The lady at the counter asked me.

"Yes.. I'm here to collect Alice.."

We had named her Alice- as she had asked us to.

She had told us that that was her name, and she would not respond any other way.

It was the only thing she had said since she was found.

"Yes, follow me." The woman at the counter told us, before walking off down a corridor to her left. We followed her.

The nurse in Alice's room was in her mid twenties, and was very pretty by human standards, With soft green eyes and cropped brown hair. For some reason, she reminded me of Bella.

Alice herself was curled up on the bed- her little body shaking with sobs.

I sighed and sat beside her.

"Alice... Bella and I have something to ask you."

She looked up at me with big doe eyes. "Yes Momma?" Her voice was quiet and soft, but so like the chime of bell. It wasn't piercing or sharp.. and I felt my heart melt when she called me Momma.

I had been looking after her for a month, and I was the closest she had to a mother. It was all she knew.

"We want to ask you whether you'd mind if we took you to our house to live until we found someone to adopt you.." She nodded once. "Okay." It was a simple answer, but it made me unfathomably happy.

Picking her up in my arms, I was very careful. She wasn't used to being held- and I was the only person she normally let hold her.

"You may take her now, if you wish." The nurse told us, before leaving the room.

Bella took the papers to reception to give to the lady there while I put Alice in the car.

She immediately curled up on the seat and closed her eyes. She looked exhausted.

I climbed into the car and buckled in. Waiting for Bella's return, I noticed the way Alice gripped the blanket she was holding. She called it 'Blankie' and it was the only thing she had left from before. I had washed it for her when i first met her, because it was filthy, and she had never let go of it once since then.

I smiled softly as Bella climbed in the seat beside her.

"She isn't asleep.." I told her, motioning to Alice. "She's just resting."

It was true, Alice's eyes _where_ open- only slightly but enough that she couldn't have been sleeping.

The Car ride was ridden out in silence. I could tell Bella was anxious about Alice meeting the others. What if they frighten her? What if she..

My thoughts where cut of by Emmett's yell as he came charging out of the house.

We where home.

Alice shrunk into the back seat, her wide doe eyes terrified at the sight of this huge man that was running toward her. I swiftly got out of the car and rescued Alice from her seat.

She clung to me, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Emmett, You scared her." I chided him.

He frowned. "Whoops, sorry."

Bella got out the car and shoved Emmett away playfully.

"You better stay away from her. I think she might have a heart attack if you get any closer."

She told him- her finger poking him in emphasis.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He moped.

Walking inside, I saw that almost every member of the family was standing in the living room, waiting for Bella and I. Everyone was there.. accept for Jasper...

I could feel Alice quivering in my arms. He face was still buried in my shoulder.

"Alice, Dear. Don't you want to meet the family?" I asked her gently.

She slowly twisted around in my arms to look shyly at them.

"Hello." She whispered.

They all greeted her, trying to to scare her.

She glanced anxiously at Carlisle, who hadn't spoken.

"Carlisle, aren't you going to say hello to Alice?"

He nodded once "Hello Alice. I'm Esme's husband..."

She smiled slightly in understanding.

"Hello Papa." She greeted him.

Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, well.. She calls me Momma and since your married to me... i guess it only makes sense in her mind to call you Papa." I told him frowning slightly. Would that bother him?

He smiled at me reassuringly. He obviously saw my frown.

"Don't worry, Love. I don't mind her calling me that."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Alice interrupted us, looking around at everyone- he gaze finally resting on Rosalie.

"Someone is missing." It wasn't a question.

"Yes" Rosalie told her. "Jasper isn't here... because he isn't _happy_ about you."

She crossed her arms, her expression bitter. "He's stupid, but he'll come round."

Alice frowned. "You sure Rosie?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled softly at the small girl.

Alice yawned- her little mouth puckering into a tiny round 'o'.

"Someone's tired." I smiled.

He little head lolled on my shoulder. She was already asleep.

Carefully, I took her up to bed and tucked her in.

Walking downstairs, I caught Jasper's angry glare.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	3. Vision

**Okay, i know its not very long.. but cut me some slack :) At least i'm posting anything at all ^^ Enjoy this (quite short.. sorry :() chapter and plz review ^^ I'd appreciate ^^**

Edward's POV:

Today, I had stayed home to look after Alice with Esme.

Carlisle had thought it would be helpful.. since i could read her mind, i would know what she would want.

I looked up from my book when i heard the slight stirring, the quiet whimpering of Alice as she began to wake.

Getting to my feet, i made my way up to her bedroom. I paused before entering.

Alice was cozy in the blanket. It was pulled up to her chin, and was wrapped around her like a cocoon.

I felt a small smile creep onto my lips. She looked incredibly adorable, her fuzzy black hair sticking out in all directions, a small pout on her lips,

Her thoughts where erotic, our faces flashing across her mind so fast it almost hurt. It always came back to the same person of course. Only a fuzzy outline in her mind, as she had not seen him yet.

_Jasper._

I wasn't surprised that she was thinking of him. She was bound to be curious about why he didn't come down to greet her. Even to _see _her before she fell asleep.

Sitting down on the bottom of the bed, i began to tickle her feet, sending her into a fit of quiet giggles. The sound was soft like bells, and It was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile at the innocence of it.

She was trying to kick my hands away, but I didn't relent.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked at me. They where alight with joy, and she looked completely different from yesterday. For a second, she actually looked happy.. but the rare smile faded all too quickly. Replaced by a frown.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

I glanced at my watch "10:46am."

"Oka-" She froze before she finished. Her eyes, once so alight, has turned blank. Glassy.

She seemed to be staring at something that i could not see.. but i could read her thoughts. A darkness.. and then i recognized Jasper. His teeth bared, his eyes dark and brutal. he was thirsty.. he was hunting..

"No!" Moving faster than I'd ever seen her, Alice jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. "Momma!" She yelled, salty tears welling in her eyes.

Esme picked Alice up, cradling her in her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"You gotta bring Jasper home.. he's gonna.. he's gonna.."

She burst into tears before she could finish, burying her face in Esme's shirt.

But I could hear exactly what she wanted to say.

"Esme.." I all but growled. "We really need to listen to Alice on this one.."

She looked confused, but complied. I digged my cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to her, while she handed me Alice.

After the first two rings, Jasper picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"Jasper.. you need to get home."

"_Why? Is something wrong with Alice?" _

He tried to hide it, but i could hear the fear and love in his voice as he spoke Alice's name. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for her so much already.

"No, she's fine. But you really need to get home. Don't ask why, I'm not sure either.."

"_Yes Ma'am.." _He hung up.

I looked over at Alice, who was still clutching Esme's shirt. Her little knuckles had turned white.

"Alice.. what happened just now? You froze and you saw.. "

She frowned, a little pout on her lips. "Um..."

Then i saw the images. Everything that she knew- rushing through her mind like fire.

The darkness before.. and then awaking in the hospital. Seeing Jasper in her first vision..

and only recognizing him now. She.. she loved him so very much already.

No wonder she had began to cry.

If there was any inkling that Jasper was in danger, then she would know, and try to stop it.

Of course, now she knew his name... and she wouldn't stop thinking it.

"Alice.." I began to speak, but she interrupted me in a shy voice.

"I know you know Edward. But you mustn't tell them. They'd think I'm insane..

and you mustn't tell Jasper either. Especially not him..."

A shiver ran down her spine when she thought of him. What he would do if he knew...

It was then that Jasper arrived home.


	4. Hope

Jasper's POV:

_Home._ Was this home? Even after so long here.. I still felt like a stranger in someone else's house. I knew they talked about me. Their murmurs where always obnoxiously loud in my ears.

"_He's so quiet.."_

"_I'm worried about him .."_

"_He should be settled by now.."_

It was so frustrating. Wanting to cry out.. just wanting this nightmare to end, but not able to do it myself. Every time i would stop myself at the last minute.. too cowardly to go through with it.

I growled soundlessly.

No. I would not be a part of this. I would not weigh them down with this _burden_ any longer.

_I will do it on friday._ I told myself wearily as I walked through the door.

_And this time, I will go through with it.._

One glance at her terrified face, and I was broken. I couldn't focus on anything but those eyes. Those gorgeous brown doe eyes.

Just for a moment, she was the most important thing in the world to me. Nothing else mattered, as long as she was safe.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I spoke to him without taking my eyes off her.

"We can't really explain right now" He told me wearily. "All we know is, that something was going to happen, and you had to come home."

I finally looked at him. "Am I such a liability that you have to bring me home because you 'think' something will happen? I hadn't even done anything, but you still assume.

Just because we had blood typing today. I'm not stupid, Edward. I know what I'm doing."

I growled at him, and the sound was low and rasping.

"But, Jasper..."

"No." I glared at him before turning to Esme.

"Do you mind if i take Alice out now? Its just that I haven't had a chance to meet her properly, and I have some free time now because of him" I motioned in Edward's general direction.

"Sure. As long as its okay with Alice."

Alice had her thumb in her mouth, her blanket hugged close to her.

"Alice?" I asked her.

She nodded infinitesimally and walked over to me.

The next thing she did, changed everything.

She took my hand, And I felt _Hope._


End file.
